What You Can't Have
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: You always want what you can't have. Onesided Sharpay/Rocketman and Troypay. HSM 3 Spoilers.


**A/N**: Holy crap, this is a one-sided Sharpay/Rocketman. Why? Um, I have NO clue. This was meant to be a Troypay and it kind of took its own direction. I have three big problems with this story. First off, I felt like typing "Rocketman" was really awkward, but calling him Jimmie in this would just be silly. Second off, I realized as I read this that him and Shar don't meet until the play, so I went back and tried to fix this so that it sort of took place somewhere between after the play and before graduation. Third, I feel this is really short and has no clear organization or direction. So if anyone has any ideas or criticism, it's absolutely welcome. I'm always looking for a way to improve these silly little oneshots.

Other than that, enjoy, guys!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM.

She couldn't stand the sight of them anymore.

As if stealing her show for the third time wasn't enough, Gabriella had to steal her guy too.

Well, technically Troy had never been _hers_.

That didn't make it any less painful on Sharpay though. She scowled as she watched the two dance across the stage. She frowned as she noticed how well they fit together on stage. It made her...

...What _did_ it make her feel, she wondered?

She wanted to tell herself she was feeling angry. That was a common reaction of hers when anything wasn't going her way. But this was different. She continued to watch Troy and Gabriella move around the stage as she searched for the right word. She found it as she realized tears were welling up in her eyes.

Devastated.

Sharpay tried to blink away the tears, reminding herself that Sharpay Evans did NOT get "devastated". The very _idea_...

Sharpay noticed Ryan's eyes glancing over to look at her. No sooner had he placed a comforting hand on hers than Sharpay decided she couldn't take it anymore. She turned and sped out of the auditorium, hurrying down the hallway. She turned her head side to side, searching for any empty classroom. She quickly ducked into the first one she saw.

She plopped herself into one of the seats and buried her face in her hands. She let everything she'd been holding in that morning come out. She surprised even herself to find she was getting lost in racking sobs. She couldn't remember the last time she was this overcome with _anything_...

_Except_ maybe that summer at Lava Springs.

That had been Troy's fault too.

Just when she thought he cared for her, he turned his back on her. And now that Summer break was over, Troy was back to completely ignoring her existence again.

After a few minutes, Sharpay managed to calm herself down a bit. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

'A few deep breaths,' she told herself, 'and then you can get back in there..."

It wasn't until she was able to breathe normally that she heard a voice behind her.

"Shar?"

Sharpay nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around. Sitting a few chairs behind her was the last person she expect: Rocketman.

She frowned, wiping away her tears frantically. "What are you doing here?!" she shouted, hoping to intimidate the underclassman into leaving her alone. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect. He stood up and walked towards her, a more serious look on his face than she'd ever seen on him before.

"I left something in here last period... Are you okay?"

Sharpay scowled at him. "I'm _fine!_" she snapped. Rocketman raised an eyebrow.

"Well I only ask because most people don't bawl in empty classrooms when they're 'okay'." he answered. Sharpay's frown remained on her face.

"Leave me alone." she muttered. Rocketman twisted his mouth to the side in thought, studying the look on her face. Despite the way she was snapping at him, he could see genuine sadness in her eyes. It was painfully evident.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sharpay snapped her head up to look at him. She certainly wasn't going to spill her guts to a _freshman_... Though the more she thought of it, the more she wasn't sure who else would possibly listen to her right now. And if there was anything she needed at the moment, it was to get her feelings said out loud. She sighed, unable to believe she was stooping this low.

"It's just... completely unfair. I could have any guy I want at this school except for the one I _can't_ have," she sighed, "if that makes any sense."

"O-Oh, yea... totally." he answered, stumbling over his own words.

"He'll never like me... He doesn't care... _No _one but Ryan cares at all..." Sharpay hung her head. Rocketman frowned; it was an extremely pitiful sight to see the ice queen, eyes red and puffy from crying, hanging her head as more tears welled up in her eyes. He had to say something, he thought. But what to say that wasn't totally and completely awkward?

He walked up quietly next to her, letting the words come out of his mouth before he had time to think about them.

"I care."

Sharpay looked up in pure disbelief. Save from Ryan, she'd never heard anyone so genuinely interested in her troubles. And yet here he was, listening to her; not because she was pretty, not because she was drowning in money, not because he wanted to brag that he'd talked to _the_ Sharpay Evans. It was evident in his voice that he simply _cared_. Sharpay smiled. Once Rocketman smiled back, they stayed that way for a moment before Sharpay shook it off.

"Listen, don't think I'm telling you all this because I like you or anything," she murmured. Rocketman only rolled his eyes before Sharpay spoke up again. "But thank you for asking if I was okay... You're an alright guy."

With that, she took a last deep breath and strutted out of the classroom without another word. Rocketman watched as she headed back to the auditorium.

It _was_ completely unfair, indeed.

He _couldn't_ have any girl in the school he wanted by any means, so it only stood to reason that Sharpay was especially off-limits.

With the completion of that thought, a smirk creeped onto his lips.

Maybe he and Sharpay weren't so different after all...


End file.
